When operating a lathe to turn a workpiece, particularly when the workpiece being formed has a large flat or curved surface to be formed, the end of the turning operation on the lathe frequently results in a tenon remaining on the workpiece to be removed after the workpiece has been removed from the lathe. For example, when forming a bowl-shaped surface, the bottom center of the bowl would normally need to be removed from the lathe to remove the remaining tenon. The tenon is typically removed by chiseling, sawing, or simply breaking it off.